vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sora Fantasy VII RP
What is 'Sora Fantasy VII RP'? The Sora Fantasy VII, Sora's Adventures or Sora's Party is the name for a lighthearted group of roleplayers in VRChat. This group focuses mainly on the adventures of Sora and Vee who are alternative characters for the people who portray them. Sora Fantasy VII RP ended in 2018. Setting The world in which Sora Fantasy VII takes place is a fictional 'beta' MMORPG in which there are both actual players and intelligent (to various degrees) NPCs. As the game is in early mode a lot of unexpected things can happen. Recurrent elements of the scenery borrow themes and inspiration from games like World of Warcraft, Final Fantasy and other JRPGs. Together the party plays on a PVP server and not a RP-PVP server. The group creates semi-scripted scenarios that are planned beforehand but where only some participants know what is going to happen while others are allowed to improvise to those situations. This article page attempts to list the characters, people who portray the characters and people who participate in the roleplay. In the lore, Sora Fantasy VII is a Playstation video game that Chipz plays in his free time, possibly with others. The original beta release of the game had at least 21 discs, and was unfinished. The assumed final retail release has at least 2 discs. Scenario The groups current mission is collecting 'Watermélons' for food for Vinny. An optional objective is to gather Anuse-amulets (10 to create a Vagene Amulet for Vee to get stronger). as Sora restarts the full version of the game.]] History Full release reboot On Aug 30th the series was rebooted as the fictional game had finished development and was released in full. This resulted in Sora loosing his save file having to restart the game from the beginning. WIKI: Please assist in adding missing information to this article! Differences between the beta and new releases of SFVII Disc 1 - Aug 1st * So far, many unnecessary events have been cut out to compress the contents of the first disc. * Vee joins Sora at the gates of Animal Town instead of Sora's home. * Although the train tracks are present, Vinny cannot be lured to them. * Watermalones are now Watermélons. * Charles seems to have disappeared, other characters appearing in his place. * As a result of above, Lost joins the party much earlier. * The Goddess can be one-shot with lightning. She holds the first Watermélon now. * Ravio and Oras are in the second town, alongside Kairi. * Vee does not participate in the Struggle Tournament. * Fake Morty is a punk, not a Spartan. Participants Current party members The following lists the current party members in the group. *Sora - Portrayed by StealthRG/Chipz *Vee - Portrayed by VII *Vinny - Portrayed by CDMan *Fluffy - Portrayed by Mr. Domo *Lost (a.k.a Lily) - Portrayed by Lost Pause *Rick - Portrayed by thebeast58235 *Kuwabara - Portrayed by ChunChasku *Charles Winchester Gideon IV, Master of Magics, Fear and Illusion - Portrayed by SciFri Past or temporary party members The following lists past or temporary party members of the group. This includes members that were present in the beta version, but disappeared, or haven't joined yet in the new release. On July 25th, the party formed a guild named the Soon Foxes in the beta version. *Holli - Portrayed by Cor Vous *Shiro *Mao - Portrayed by MaoCh4n *Zentreya *Oras - Portrayed by Sonnchi *Altreya - Portrayed by Mimika *Ruby - Portrayed by Princess Bubble WIKI: Please assist in adding more info! Assisting characters, enemies and NPCs The following lists characters that the party has interacted with but who may not actually be part of the group yet. This list includes the beta version characters that possibly been dummied out since. *The man in black/white robes - Portrayed by Howlcifer *Mizu Melon - Portrayed by Kareeda *King Mickey - Portrayed by Kareeda *Dragon in crystal cave - Portrayed by Dustman777 *Doodle - The falling RP-PVP girl dev tester Portrayed by Mimika *Barbara (Vinny's wife) - Portrayed by ?? *Princess MealOath - Portrayed by Oathmeal *The Guild Master/Main Developer - Portrayed by Kareeda *Ravio - Portrayed by Howlcifer *The Shady Man - Portrayed by Veinhelm *StealthRP - Portrayed by Kareeda WIKI: Please assist in adding more info! Trivia *The fictional game Sora Fantasy VII was made by two broke college students with a Kickstarter fund, as written on a loading screen. *Vee plays actual Final Fantasy battle music when the group are fighting in combat. *The Anuse-amulets which the group is gathering are apparently gathered from the remains of defeated enemies' behinds. *At first Watermelones were portrayed as women's breasts more as a joke (first fight with Zentreya as she played a goddess of some sort), but now this got changed to something else.... Related *There are many more RP groups in VRChat. Many of the participants in Sora Fantasy VII are also part of Chipz Night Club RP Collective but playing as different characters. *Category:Sora Fantasy VII Transcripts - Transcripts of the episodes Gallery Soras party charles fluffy vee and vinny.jpg|Sora's party members as of 12th of July Charles, Fluffy, Vee and Vinny Vee charles and fluffy.jpg|Vee, Charles and Fluffy Soras adventures Water melone guy 2.jpg|The Watermelone guy Sora's Adventure July 18th 10 the falling girl (Mimika).jpg|Doodle the falling RP-PVP girl, portrayed by Mimika Sora's Adventure July 18th 4.jpg|The party fumbling through the darkness Sora's Adventure July 18th 5.jpg|Rick taken control of by Slenderman-like enemy Sora's Adventure July 18th 11 Vinnie and Barbara.jpg|Vinnys wife Barbara is murdered by an enemy SoraLoad SansSnacc.gif|Pixel art made by Elias1 Category:RP Groups Category:Defunct Groups